fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Smashtwig/OmniRealm Warriors: NLFy Terms
WIP 6th Sense The ability to detect all Energy within the user's limitations *One can picture an entire scene in incredible detail with enough training Energy Energy * A part energy form, part matter form, part …"something"/conceptual form of "stuff" that is in everything existing in the OmniRealm, that includes living and non-living things. Energy can be transformed to the types of matter and energy we are familiar with, like heat energy or hydrogen. Just like in science, it cannot be created or destroyed (unless Deities are involved). ** Simply put, nigh-absolutely everything on every level is made up of Energy, even the smallest particles, forces, the vacuum of nothingness itself, time, space, concepts, boundaries, higher planes, EVERYTHING. **One can think of this as the equivalent Mana/Chakra/Ki from most other media, though it is an umbrella term that can cover more than just "life energy" and the like; instead it covers everything in the verse * Many beings are capable of harnessing and transforming their Energy into different compositions and forms, whether passively or actively to do various different feats like creating fire or electricity (both of which are technically made of Energy, just in a different form) or prevent impalement, however the more they do this the more it uses up Energy in their own bodies. Of course, the more practice they have, the more they can do, such as improving the 6th Sense's sensory capabilities from being able to sense on their level of being to being able to sense higher dimensional beings ** Although the Energy they use is expelled from the body, one's Energy source would come back into their bodies overtime, like humans gaining Energy through rest or eating; in a way, they are able to "recharge" their Energy source, like an electronic would with electricity. *** If a being were to completely run out of Energy, they would technically not exist, as their whole body IS Energy. However, the bodies of most beings subconsciously limit the amount of Energy they use to only the excess Energy their bodies contain, including things such as fat (which is actually a lot), so when one exhausts their Energy reserves, their bodies still exist and are in functioning order. Most mortal characters of the verse draw from their "External Energy Source" to create whatever technique they are using, more commonly known as "EP" in-game. * Normal Energy is completely inferior to the divinity of Astral Energy. * This concept explains all supernatural occurrences happening in game, keeping a "scientifically accurate" structure. Energy cannot be created, nor destroyed, only transferred or transformed * There are many mechanics of Energy within living bodies that can explain why such things as bloody/parental guidance wounds rarely make an appearance in the verse Astral Energy Astral Energy The Energy of Deities. This divine (and much more powerful) form of Energy can only be found in areas where Deities live, like Aethen. However, most mortals carry a very miniscule fraction of this Energy. Some people, like the main characters, are able to tap into this minimal Energy just like if they are able to tap into their normal Energy reserves, though the training required is taught by Deities 'themselves. Tapping into this power generally comes in the form of another state (mode). However, because there is so little, the Astral Energy tends to run out quite fast before having to recharge like regular Energy. Of course, Deities (and some mortals like Cooltech) don't need to worry about this as they are all using Astral Energy as their default Energy. *'Offensive Perks ** An Astral Energy user is able to prevent one from Regenerating / Resurrecting and others by their abilities/attacks via "sealing" the means to survive or recover lost limbs as long as the victim of the Astral attack is not a Deity. Can bypass Immortality of all kinds, though this feat isn't shown all that much. As well, is generally able to bypass all means of negating damage, such as being Non-Corperal, Intangible, Non-Corporeal, Resistant, Invulnerability, and other things like absorbing impacts or countering kinetic energy, (such as Travis's Counter Vibration). It's essentially a means of hitting an opponent, bypassing whatever ability they have that negates damage normally. In other words, a "Rule Breaker" that doesn't obey normal logic, and serves as a fail safe option if an opponent's defense is unbeatable for the circumstances *** Users can damage those who are dimensionally superior or higher, as attacks infused with Astral Energy exist in an astral plane (those who are astral compared to them. Ex: able to hurt a 4th Dimensional while being 3rd Dimensional). This also allows one to bypass things that would normally render one invincible. *** Users can damage the Non-Corporeal and the Intangible due to the nature of Astral Energy *** Resistances to the user's attacks are Nullified / Bypassed *** Bypasses Power Nullification, Absorption, Existence Erasure, Damage Transfer, Immunities, and anything that would effectively negate the damage (or the actual attack itself) of an attack from Astral Energy. However, legiment methods of avoiding damage such as barriers and shields may still be used to block an attack of Astral Energy. *'Defensive Perks' ** Astral Energy also can help resist One Hit Kill, Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Corruption, Mind Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, many status ailments, Power Nullification, and many more abilities that ignore Durability so long as the enemy is not a Deity. However, most users already had some these traits before they had gained access to Astral Energy ** Ones (even mortals) who utilize Astral Energy cannot have their powers or their attacks Nullified/Erased/Ignored/Destroyed/Resisted//Mimicked/Immuned (not a word) not even if the forms of such things are done by other Deities. *** An example of this in action: Person A fires a beam that disintegrates anything it touches and keeps going at Person B or it goes through anything via some type of Intangibility. If Person B tries to cancel out the beam with an Astral Energy based attack (or even block with Astral Energy), the two will collide, instead of one going through. ** Attacks that deal the finishing blow will have powerful sealing properties, *** Attacks could possibly escape dimensions via breaking them (though this cannot be applied to actual combat), Magic Mana * A unique and largely unknown form of Energy. How it is created by Deitiness of Magic Spellbound is a complete mystery. It is used for Magic ** As such, very few characters of the verse even have the potential to use Mana in the first place. Mana can technically be created by any Energy user, but due to it's unknown methods of even creating it, most have zero idea on how to transform normal Energy into this odd form of Energy. Users of it are normally born with the innate ability to do so as second nature, but never really know the specifics on how they do it. * Mana's unique property is that it is "illogical" much like how it was created, wielders can generally use different techniques that have no correlation to one another. This comes at a cost for raw quality in exchange for more quantity of things they can do. ** For example, a normal Energy user, such as Ethan, can only manipulate the elements with his ability. While it's possible to use Energy to manipulate something other than that, it is incredibly difficult to do so, let alone doing many different things with no connection to his base ability, Elemental Manipulation. Instead, Ethan has to create techniques that branch off FROM his respective ability, so he cannot just randomly pick up the ability to Time Stop ** However, a Magic user, such as Vanessa, has no need to branch off from a specific theme of abilities like Ethan does. Instead, she can pick up multiple different techniques without any connection to each other, such as Sound Manipulation along with Intangibility. Why can she do such is very ILLOGICAL, much like Mana is. However, due to this extra versatility, a Magic user is generally weaker than a normal Energy user is in terms of raw quality. * However, using Magic still requires the use of Energy, since Magic is still made up of Energy * It is worth mentioning that the Magic in this verse is not the equivalent of Magic in other media or verses. Energy is. Corruption Corruption This is Cataclysm's main power, and the main threat of the verse. Those ensnared by his influence are forced to obey his command, no matter how much willpower they have against him. Once Corrupted, Cataclysm can also absorb them into himself and take their power for himself. Cataclysm can Corrupt even Energy to absorb as well. It is unknown how one falls to the Corruption as it always happens offscreen. As of OmniRealm Warriors, the Corruption has taken over all of the OmniRealm except for the main characters' home solar system. As of OmniRealm Warriors 2, the Corruption returned in Hex City after being completely extinguished for so long. Category:Blog posts